


His Butler, Deal Fulfilling

by unsp00kable



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angry Kissing, Demon Sebastian Michaelis, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Gen, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22475923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsp00kable/pseuds/unsp00kable
Summary: “I only came to collect what is rightfully mine!” Grell shouted.“Sebastian,” Ciel stood at the landing of the staircase, tiny frame commanding attention.“It’s true, I made a deal with Grell Sutcliff. A day with you for aiding me.”Sebastian’s eyes glowed red in demonic anger. His stare would have likely melted Ciel’s eyes out of his skull if his eyes would have been openOrGrell comes to collect his side of the deal he made with Ciel. Sebastian is not happy.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis & Grell Sutcliff, Sebastian Michaelis/Grell Sutcliff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	His Butler, Deal Fulfilling

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt of angry kissing !

The Phantomhive servants trembled in their quarters as they heard what sounded like a bomb exploding in the parlor. But alas, it was only Sebastian throwing the Grim Reaper Grell through the wall. 

“I only came to collect what is rightfully mine!” Grell shouted. 

“I know nothing of such a deal. My young master would have notified me,” Sebastian brushed his hands together, frowning at the state of his gloves. “Now if you could please see yourself out through whatever way you weaseled yourself in.I now have a mess to clean up.” 

“Sebastian,” Ciel stood at the landing of the staircase, tiny frame commanding everyone’s attention. 

“Yes young master?” 

Ciel closed his eyes, not wanting to see either of the two beings reaction to what he had to say. 

“It’s true, I made a deal with Grell Sutcliff. A day with you for aiding me.”

Sebastian’s eyes glowed red in demonic anger. His stare would have likely melted Ciel’s eyes out of his skull if his eyes would have been open. 

“Very well then,” he growled, stalking towards Grell who was still laying in a pile of rubble. 

“Oh no you don’t demon, you might be extremely sexy with your scowl but you just threw me through a bloody wall. There’s no way in hell I’m going to let you fulfill the deal with a simple kiss now.” 

Grell was up in a flash, green eyes flashing madly, but Sebastian was even quicker, crowding her up against the wall. He grabbed both of her wrists roughly, pulling them above her head to keep her from attacking him. 

The demon ground his teeth looking into the reaper’s eyes. It disgusted him that he actually kinda found them attractive this close up. Nonetheless, as a demon, he knows a deal is a deal and if kissing Grell Sutcliff would fulfill the deal then so be it. 

“Get off of me you animal, this is no way to treat a la- _ mmmph! _ ” Sebastian shut Grell’s bitchfest up with a rough kiss to her lips. 

After a few seconds the red fiend melted into the kiss just as Sebastian was pulling back, causing her to drop to the floor. 

The demon turned around, pulling a handkerchief to viciously scrub at his mouth. 

“Get out.  **_Now.”_ **

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> lets be friends! Find me on [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/notunsp00kable)  
> and check out my other works. 
> 
> Kudos and comments greatly appreciated


End file.
